Dances with Demons: A Teen Wolf Fanfic
by Iahebso
Summary: Takes place during Season 3B. All Stiles wanted was to keep himself from going crazy. With Lydia revealing she is pregnant with his child and a nogitsune taking over his body, things just keep getting better and better.. *********************************************** Might decide to follow up with a sequel with their child... we'll see how this one goes ;)
1. chapter 1

They had stuck away to the locker room, where Lydia finally told him what had been worrying her. And it was way bigger than expected. "I'm pregnant Stiles", Lydia admitted, her green eyes full of anxiety. Stiles was speechless, not knowing what to say. He had thought that her nervousness had been a result of their current issue with the Nogitsune and the risk Stiles had become to both her and the pack. He wanted to nervously blurt out something to ease the tension. Something like, " _Well I'm possessed, so we have something in common."_

He didn't think the kid was a demon of course, but that didn't mean the idea of being a father didn't scare him. His mind kept racing until Lydia's voice rang through his ears, like a siren voice, awakening him from the shock of the news.

"Stiles are you ok... your like really pale."

"Umm...", he ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he was gonna throw up. He felt like the world was crushing him, squeezing him until he couldn't breath. He felt his vision blur.

His chest felt like it was caving in on itself.

"Stiles!", Lydia panicked as he fell to the floor, breathing shallowly.

She ran to him, placing his head in her hands. He continued to hyperventilate, the panic growing inside him. _It's all too much... I don't know what to do._

"Stiles, Stiles it's ok. You need to calm down."

He continued to choke on air, eyes watering. _All to much... to much._

" _Stiles",_ a voice in his head whispered.

The panic in him grew more at the sound of the nogitsune in his head.

" _Give in Stiles. If it's too much for you. Let me in."_

Stiles felt as the demon began to slip from his subconscious, it's sharp talons digging into his skull. _No!_ Stiles screamed in his head, pushing with all of his might to keep control of his mind. He felt the nogitsune snarl as it was pushed back into the depths of his brain, trapped there for the moment.

He felt Lydia's lips on his and his breath hitch.

His mind cleared automatically as he felt the anxiety and fear flow out of him. He felt the nogitsune rage inside him, deprived of his sustenance that was Stiles anxiety.

He began to breath normally as she pulled back from the kiss, lightly tapping his face.

"Stiles, Stiles open your eyes."

He did as she told him, looking into her beautiful green irises. They reminded him of a sunny day in spring, the trees vibrant.

"Did I pass out?", he asked.

She nodded, her face somber. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry. Especially for something like this", he told her, hating the tears that formed from her eyes.

"Stiles", she sobbed. "What are we gonna do... I mean, what about school. What about what's happening with you..."

He still didn't know what to tell her. _Damn it Stiles,_ he thought frustrated. _How can you stand there and say nothing._

"We can do this Lydia", he finally spoke.

She pulled him into a hug, her tears wetting his shirt. He didn't care if she poured an entire bucket of tears on him... as long as she was ok.

"Do you think?", she said fearful.

To be honest, he really wasn't sure. They had planned so rigorously how their first year as adults would come out. Lydia had university to think about and his plans to join the police academy. What would happen to all of that? But he looked down at Lydia, at her angelic features and strawberry blonde hair and a sudden desire came over him. He wanted her child, it had been something he looked forward to having with her. A family of their own.

"Absolutely. I mean, I can still apply for the police academy. If you wanted to do school you probably could. Adjustments would just have to be made."

She wiped her tears, her eyes red.

"I want the baby to have a good life Stiles. I want it to have its father there."

"What makes you think I won't be?"

"The nogitsune... the marks on your back-"

He interrupted her, not wanting to hear the facts over.

"Lydia... I'm going to be fine. Scott's been looking with Kira though book after book on this stuff. I've been locking myself away at night. We are going to fix me."

She looked at him, unconvinced.

"Stiles, it's been a week. Nothing's turned up. What if... what if," she began to cry again, Stiles heart hurting at the sight.

"Shh...", he soothed her, brushing her curly hair. "It's gonna be ok."

"Stiles I don't want to lose you", she cried.

He held her, her hair smelling of vanilla and rose perfume. He knew in his heart that he never wanted to lose that smell. Lose her. He loved her too much to lose her. Just like he loved this baby too much to lose it. But he knew if they didn't find a way to beat the nogitsune, he would probably be gone before he could ever hold his child. He felt the nogitsune laugh in his subconscious, feeding off of his sudden fear of the future.


	2. Chapter Two: Six Months Later

"We did it Stiles, we finally found the scroll," Scott said. Stiles at his phone pressed into his ear, heart pounding with excitement.

"What does it say?", he asked eagerly.

He wanted this thing out of him... for good. The last couple of months had been rocky to say the least. The marks on his back had spread all the way up to his neck now, scaring Lydia every time she looked at them. What was even scarier was the lack of control he had been experiencing.

It all started a month ago, when he and Lydia had been decorating the babies room. Stiles father was upset at first when they told him Lydia was pregnant, but quickly realized that he was excited to be a grandfather. Lydia's parents, however, had been slightly horrified when they had told them the news. But, by the fourth month mark, they had finally excepted that this was happening and gave them a helping hand by offering for them to live in their cabin down near Beacon Lake until they could finish high school and afford their own place. They still lived in their own houses but occasionally stayed at cabin during weekends to work on moving some of there stuff in.

When they had been doing the babies room, Stiles had been having a hard time putting together the crib. Lydia, her belly swollen like a balloon, had been dipping her paint brush into the purple paint she had picked out at the hardware store.

Stiles was screwing a screw into one of the crib bars when it collapsed. He scratched his head, sighing frustrated.

"Stupid IKEA."

"Did you read the instructions?", Lydia asked, still focussed on her painting.

"Ya...", Stiles lied, the instructions still sitting in the box.

Lydia put her brush in the tray, walking over to Stiles. She hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek. He turned his head, looking her in the eyes.

"You'll figure it out easier if you used the instructions you know", she smiled.

"What happened to me knowing everything", he replied sarcastically, smiling back.

He kissed her, his hands going through her messy bun. Her tougne dipped into his mouth, connecting with his. He heard her moan as Stiles leaned in, his body carefully moving on top of her. Her hands wrapped around him, the kiss becoming deeper. He pulled away and began to kiss her neck. She giggled. "Stiles... maybe we should wait till after we are done."

"Why, we still have two months left", he mumbled in between neck kisses.

"Ya but, I mean, should we be doing this in the babies room," she laughed.

"He's not gonna be living here his whole life... beside, what about the scratch marks in the basement. Are we just gonna say it was cats", he said.

Lydia gave him a questionable look. "So the babies a _he_ now?"

He smiled embarrassed. "Hey I'm a male... I'm sorry I assumed his gender but males tend to wish for boys."

"And if it's a girl?"

"I'll love her more then anything, just won't love the boyfriends I'll have to deal with."

They both laughed with each other, eyes meeting one another. But it was in that happy moment that everything went black.

The fear consumed Stiles as he felt his mind slip, losing his conscious. The nogitsunes laugh echoed in his brain, it's claws scratching to the surface.

A second passed until he was awoken to the sound of Lydia's shriek.

"Stiles", her terrified voice rung like an alarm in his ear.

He opened his eyes, the darkness retreating.

The crib still lay in pieces beside them, screw driver in Lydia's hands. His hands were wrapped around her neck, her eyes bloodshot as she was gasping for air. He immediately loosened his grip, scrambling away from her. She coughed, struggling to breath as she slowly recovered from the attack. She slowly got up, the screw driver in her hands still. There was a little blood on the end, barely visible. Stiles touched his face, feeling a burning sensation. He brought his fingers back, the tips coated in blood. Blood leaked from a scratch on his cheek.

His heart raced, like it would burst, breathing shallow. He looked up at Lydia, her face pale and wet with tears. His heart shattered.

"Lydia", he whispered, tears forming in his own eyes.

Her lip quivered, her nose running.

"Stiles? Stiles...", she began to move towards him, wanting to comfort him.

He yelled at her urgently. "Get away from me!", he held his bloody hand in her direction, defending her from himself.

She gasped, freezing in her tracks. He saw the screw driver in her hands jolt out towards him in defence. _She's scared of me... hell i'm scared of me,_ he thought painfully.

It was then that he decided he needed to leave. He had ran out of the house, wanting to scream at the sky and tear himself apart. Lydia's voice yelled his name as he pushed the door open, hearing it slam shut behind him as the woods engulfed him. He wanted to rip the nogitsune from his soul and throw it deep into the circles of hell. As he ran the nogitsune had continued to laugh, the emotions overpowering it and feeding its dark desire.

When he got home, he had looked at his phone. There had been five missed calls. Three from Lydia and two from Scott.

He had talked to Lydia first, wanting to calm her down and keep her relaxed. Her worried would only put more stress on her shoulder and on the baby.

She had answered after the first ring. Her voice was full of tears.

"Stiles", she had cried into the phone.

He had spent minutes consoling her, asking her to calm down.

"Are you ok... is the baby ok?", he asked extremely worried.

She didn't answer, which only made him more scared. "Lydia?," he asked again, more urgently.

"We're fine", she answered.

Stiles exhaled, the fear decreasing.

"Stiles you tried to kill me...", she cried.

He stuttered, still flustered.

"Babe, it wasn't me.", he answered, hurt. _She is scared of me,_ he dreaded again.

"I know...", she admitted, "but the nogitsune... it's too strong. It knows how to push our buttons. How to create pain to feed off of."

Stiles had felt the tears run down his face, the frustration making him feel weaker every second.

"I know", he had cried. His next proposition had been the most painful thing he had ever had to say to her.

"That's why I think I need to stay away from you... I mean, what if he goes after the baby Lydia..."

He could hear her uneven voice on the other end.

"What if I never see you again...", she said emotionally. "What if _he_ never sees you again. I can't do this without you."

It was these words that made him determined to fight. She was his determination. That child was his determination. Whatever was on that scroll, Stiles needed to know and soon.

Scott's voice answered through the phone.

"We don't know... Kira can't crack it."

"What about her father," Stiles suggested.

"We we're going to ask her mother... since she's more into this nogitsune stuff."

"Scott, we need to find this out soon", Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck. The lines that ran up his neck had been burning lately, the itch tickling his skin.

"Come over. Come with us to find out what it means."

Stiles eyes focussed from his bookshelf to a picture frame. He picked it up, sighing sadly. Lydia's beautiful strawberry blonde curls were vibrant in the light coming through the forest. She was smiling, Stiles kissing her cheek as he snapped the picture. It had been her birthday gift to him, the best gift he had ever gotten next to a magic kit he had gotten from his mother when he was eight.

"I'll be there soon", he answered with determination as he hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. He looked at the screensaver on his phone, which was Lydia with a swollen belly, smiling at him with her wide smile lined with pink gloss. He pulled his phone back in his pocket and closed his bedroom door behind him.


	3. Chapter Three: The Crack

Stiles drove down the street, the sound of roscoes engine cutting the silence of the night.

He concentrated on the road enlightened by the street lights, scratching his neck fiercely. The skin felt hot, almost like he was scratching a bad sunburn.

The lines had begun to trail down his collarbone and along his arm, stretching further and further as he drove. It terrified him completely as he tried to concentrate on driving.

He kept an eye out for Scott's house, hands gripping the steering wheel. They would be waiting for him, ready to go confront Kira's mother and find out what the scroll meant. Then he could go back to Lydia and they could live life together with the baby.

He smiled, remembering her excitement when they walked into the Beacon Hills Hospital for the ultra sound.

Melissa had been the one who performed it, rubbing the jelly over her bulging stomach. Stiles had been holding her hand as Melissa dragged the wand over her stomach. They had watched the screen as the baby appeared. Lydia began to tear up as the baby's heartbeat boomed from the speakers. Stiles could see the tiny heart as it pumped life into his child.

To be honest, Stiles was a little weirded out by the whole pregnancy thing. A human growing inside another human. It made him think of that scene in _Alien_ he watched when he was 10. But at the same time he knew the whole thing was magical also. Melissa had smiled with them as she spoke, still focussing on the image of the baby. "Heartbeat sounds healthy... everything looks ok."

"Beautiful", Lydia cried. She looked up at Stiles as he wiped her tears away.

Melissa still trailed the wand up and down her stomach.

"Did you want to find out the gender?", She asked.

Lydia and Stiles both looked at each other, unsure about what they should decide.

"Do you?", he asked.

She took a minute, looking at the screen again.

"No, I want it to be a surprise," she said, which surprised Stiles. He figured she would have wanted to know the gender, maybe just to prove his male theory wrong.

It didn't matter anyways to him. He just couldn't wait to meet his kid.

That's why he needed to fix this as soon as possible.

He was only three doors away from Scott's lacrosse net in the driveway when the nogitsunes voice whispered in his ear. _Stiles..._ it hissed. Stiles froze, foot on the break. He parked the car nervously, feeling the nogitsune lingering.

"You get the hell out of me", he said angered. The frustration was getting to Stiles as he heard the nogitsune again. All the hatred he had for it engulfed him in that second. It was the nogitsunes fault, all of it. It was the reason he couldn't be with Lydia and support her when she needed it the most.

"Get out you demonic _piece_ of _crap_!"

Suddenly he felt the clawing of the nogitsune in his mind. He grabbed at his head, yelling in pain. _I don't need your permission anymore Stiles,_ it laughed, digging its claws into Stiles mind. He opened the car door, falling to the ground in pain. It was as if somebody had poured a gallon of acid in his head.

" _Stop_!", Stiles cried out, curling into a ball as the pain traveled throughout his body.

 _I won't... I will never stop. I've lived too long to give in to the pleadings of a pathetic human. I'll haunt you forever Stiles. I'll ruin everything you love. I'll ruin Lydia... your child... Scott, everyone. I'll never stop Stiles._

The nogitsune began to take over, its power running throughStiles veins. Suddenly his anger and pain was replaced with a magical euphoria. It was astonishingly sweet as it eased his pain. Like slipping into a warm bathtub in the middle of winter. A smile spread on his face as bright colours danced in front of his eyes. Yes Stiles... the nogitsune urged on.

Stiles began to slowly feel his control disappear, breaking his euphoric state as reality set in. The reality that he was dead... mentally.

He let out a final cry as he felt the nogitsunes energy overpower his, and his conscience slowly began to black out. Lydia!", he screamed as darkness drowned him.


	4. Chapter Four: Where's Stiles?

Lydia felt the baby shift around inside her as she paced around her room, biting her nails nervously. She had to remind herself to stop that considering it would only ruin her manicure. And god knew she was gonna need all the money she could get to support this child.

Lydia stopped in her tracks as she felt the baby kick, the sensation still so mind blowing. When it had first happened, Lydia had freaked right out. She had ran to her mother, clutching her stomach, heart racing. Her mother had calmed her down, noting that Lydia had just drank a glass of orange juice earlier.

"It's normal sweetheart. The sugar gets to them and suddenly it feels like they're running a lap in there."

Lydia had laughed at that, and pretty soon the movements became so common that Lydia was used to it.

And it really was common. This kid never stopped moving, like he was on a sugar rush 24/7. That was another thing Lydia's mother had reassured her on.

"Sweetheart, all babies are different. You were the same."

"But I feel like something's wrong... ", she had told her mother worriedly.

Her mother had smiled and brushed her cheek lovingly.

"Lydia, this baby is going to be healthy and happy. Don't let your hormones tell you different. Your body is just changing."

Lydia had hugged her mom, the baby still bouncing around inside her. Her mother always knew the right things to say.

When Stiles first felt the baby move, they had been in bed together at the cottage. It had been a late night after moving some stuff into the basement. All she could remember was Stiles shifting away from her fearfully as he jumped out of bed.

"Stiles?", she had asked dazed from being woken up.

His voice had been urgent.

"Lydia, there's something in the bed. I felt it move."

She had gotten out of the bed so fast it was like she hadn't been sleeping.

"Stiles!", she had exclaimed in fear. "Get whatever it is out!"

Stiles had lifted the sheets off of the bed, flapping them through the air trying to get out whatever it was. He had checked the pillows while Lydia waited, scared to go near the bed. _What if it's a spider_ , she had thought, remembering when she had stayed at the cottage and woke up with a spider on her face in the middle of the night.

Stiles searched everything but couldn't find it.

"Maybe it was nothing", he had said, walking over to her and embracing her. But then he had flinched away again. His eyes fell to her stomach, round and bulging under her silk pyjamas.

"Lydia... I think I felt the baby move."

Lydia had laughed, thinking the whole event was so up Stiles alley. And after that she had placed his hands on her stomach and watched as his face lit up with excitement and happiness. It made her heart hurt to think that they were apart.

He had told her to stay away from him in fear he would hurt them again. She knew that he was going through a lot and knew that she needed to keep the baby safe from any danger, but part of her craved to be at his side and supporting him. They had always supported each other in the bad times. And these times were the baddest. The only time where Lydia felt like everyone was closer and closer to death. And when it came to death, it was rare that she was wrong. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, breathing slowly in and out to calm her anxiety. She decided to lay back down in bed, her hands massaging her stomach as she stared up at her ceiling. The baby continued to move around, making itself comfortable. She kept massaging her stomach, calmly daydreaming about the baby. From the moment she was pregnant she pictured a little girl with brown hair like Stiles and emerald green eyes like hers, running around in a field, the sun high above sending a golden beam down on her little curls.

She had suggested to Stiles that they save up money and try and get a nice little house with a garden, picturesque place for raising children.

He had joked, asking her if she also wanted him to build a white picket fence to go with it.

She smiled as she imagined Stiles chasing after their child, picking her up as he tickled her in one arm, both so similar to one another in their smiles. The imaginary laughter of her child rang in her ear.

"I can't wait to meet you sweetheart", she said out loud, feeling her baby press up against her hands. She wanted to cry the moment felt so beautiful.

But the moment was interrupted as Lydia's phone began to ring. Her heart began to pound with anxiety, only making the baby move around more. She looked at the time. _12:45_ it read in green letters on her dresser. She picked up her iphone, the caller I.D revealing itself on the screen. She answered it immediately.

"Scott, what is it?", she asked urgently.

Scott's voice was full of his own anxiety on the other end.

"Lydia, do you know where Stiles is?"

"No i haven't talked to him since _6:00_ , why was he suppose to meet you?"

Her heart was racing still. The baby kicked as she cringed, the force of the kick was strong against her skin.

"He was suppose to come with us to Kira's house to translate the scroll. That was an hour and a half ago."

Lydia got up from bed, her body shaking with worry.

"Scott, what if... what if he black out again. What if the nogitsune is controlling him... we...", her mind was racing, hands still shaking with anxiety.

"Lydia, were coming to get you. If your right about the nogitsune, there's a chance it will come after you and the baby."

There was silence on the line before Kira took the phone from Scott and began to speak.

"Lydia. Calm down ok, Scott and I are on our way to get you. Lock the doors ok."

"Ok, I'll call you if there is trouble", she said, hanging up.

She dropped her phone on her bed, rushing to her door. She turned the lock, walking back to the bed as she sat down. Her hands shook as she tried to breath, feeling the fear engulf her. The baby squirmed inside her, the anxiety stressing it out.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm trying to calm down", she spoke, guilty for putting so much stress on it.

She looked over at the T.V, deciding to turn it on to calm her nerves. She grabbed the remote, pressing the red button on the top. The screen came on, a scene from _Friday the 13th_ playing. A camp counsellor was being stabbed by Jason's machete as Lydia quickly switched the channel. _Where's the cooking channel_ , she thought as she shuffled through the channels, her eyes glued on the locked door as she awaited whatever came first.


	5. Chapter Five: The Search

"He could be anywhere", Scott thought out loud, trying to concentrate on driving. The nogitsune must have taken over his mind again, forcing him to set up another trap. _Or a murder_ his mind added. Scott forced that thought out of his conscious. _He has enough on his plate._

He was jolted out of his worried thoughts as Kira began to speak. "Scott, what are we gonna do if we find him. If the nogitsune is in control." She had her sword with her, which Scott begged her not to take it. She insisted she wouldn't harm Stiles and only kept it as protection for any other threat that decided to come in on the action. Scott believed her, of course, and wanted her safe.

"Where are you going to take me?", Lydia asked from the back seat.

Scott pulled to the side of the road, turning to face Lydia. He began to explain his plan.

"I'm taking you to my house. We need to keep you and the baby safe. Liam's waiting there. But before I do that I need you to do something for me Lydia."

Scott reached into his pocket, pulling out a red marker. He handed them to Lydia, who gave him a confused look.

"What do you want me to do with this?", she sounded angry.

Scott began to clarify. "This is Stiles marker. I need you to try and find him. Or at least get an idea of where he is."

Lydia looked at it nervously. "Scott... i don't know if I can do that."

"You have to Lydia... you have to find him," Scott pleaded. He had known Stiles his whole life. He wasn't gonna let some demon take away his brother like that.

Lydia paused for a moment, her green eyes full of determination. She took the keys from Scott, squeezing them in her left hand. The metal was cold against her skin. She closed her eyes, concentrating on everything around her. Scott waited for a minute, watching her mind slip away as it searched for Stiles.

Suddenly Lydia's eyes flew open and she gasped for breath.

" _Where_ is he", Scott asked eagerly.

"He's at... at Eichen."

" _What?"_

The psychiatric hospital", Lydia whispered.

Scott thought for a moment. _What is he trying to do._

"Kira call Allison, tell her to meet us there. Let's get you someplace safe Lyd-"

"You can't go after him Scott! He has a plan I know it", Lydia worried. _If they got killed..._ she didn't want to think about it. Her friends, all dead. It was a horrible thought.

"Lydia. I have a plan. Kira also call your mom. We need to find out what that scroll means."

Scott began to drive over the speed limit, rushing to put his plan into place. _I have to save him_ , he thought as he pushed on the gas , the speedometer going up to 80.


End file.
